


tell me your problems

by birdhousesoul



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhousesoul/pseuds/birdhousesoul
Summary: Dom has insomnia, and Colson's here to help.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	tell me your problems

Dom wished he could just fall asleep the second his head hit the pillow. But, even when he was at his most sleep deprived, it was never that easy. He’d lay awake for hours, tossing and turning as if a change in positioning would make a difference. His mind just couldn’t stop racing, and the frustration of not being able to fall asleep made things even worse. The only solution Dom had found to work was alcohol. He’d have a drink or two before bed, and the alcohol would shut his brain off enough to where he could actually go to sleep. Sometimes he’d hesitate before he opened a bottle, he knew this reliancy was only going to make his insomnia worse, but he was fucking tired. Maybe someday he wouldn’t have to drink, but until then, he was too desperate to care. 

He never felt the need to tell anyone, so no one really knew. The only time Dom would spend a night with his friends was after a party or after a show, situations where drinking was pretty much a given. But, him and Colson had just spent the past few hours passing a blunt back and forth on the tour bus. Now it was almost 3 am, and Colson was starting to fall asleep on Dom. 

“I like your bus better than mine.” Colson murmured, his eyelids were heavy and Dom was getting nervous. He needed Colson to leave, he didn’t want him to witness his nightly routine.

“Why’s that?” He prodded, hopefully the conversation would wake Colson up a bit. 

“Not sure. It’s just,” Colson clicked his tongue, he was looking for the right word. “it’s just home-y.”

“A bus is a bus, Kells. I don’t think there’s a difference between yours and mine.”

Colson moved his head to look at Dom.

“I’m talking about the energy, man. Mine’s got bad energy.”

“Just cleanse the thing with the sage you got from Sandra fuckin’ Bullock.” 

“I already tried that. It didn’t do anything besides make the place smell good.” Colson sighed and rested his chin on Dom’s shoulder. “Mind if I stay here tonight? I’m like, about to pass out.” 

As much as Dom enjoyed Colson’s company, he didn’t want to have to explain himself. He didn’t want to have to explain to Colson that he’s been drinking himself to sleep for months. This was just something Dom wanted to keep to himself. But, when he tried to think of an excuse to tell Colson, nothing came to mind. The silence was getting uncomfortable, he had to say something. All he could think to do was agree.

“Yeah, it’s no problem.” Dom finally replied. He tried to smile, but he could tell Colson wasn’t convinced. 

“You sure?” 

Dom just nodded. Colson sat up and squinted at him. “You’re a terrible liar, man.”

“I know.” Dom sighed.

“So, are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

Dom looked down at his lap. He knew he probably should’ve just been honest from the start, it’s not like Colson was one to judge. Colson had been especially transparent with Dom when it came to his struggles with addiction, if anything he was the perfect person to confide in. Now Dom just felt like an asshole. He lifted his head and turned to look at Colson. The blonde looked genuinely concerned, and this made Dom feel like even more of an asshole. 

“You know how I’m like, a total insomniac?” Dom started, totally failing to add humor to the situation. Colson just nodded.

“Well, now I kind of can’t sleep without having a few drinks. I guess I just didn’t want you knowing. I didn't want it to be like, a big deal.”

Colson bit his lip. “I mean, I kinda figured something was up.” He said, scratching the back of his neck. “To be honest, I came here tonight to check up on you.” 

“Huh. And here I thought I was doing a pretty fuckin’ good job of acting normal.”

“You never act normal.” 

Dom couldn’t help but laugh. “You got me there, mate.”

“So, what are we gonna do about your insomnia?”

“That’s a great question.” 

The two just sat there for a moment, and Dom could tell Colson was wracking his brain for an idea. 

“Er, I read somewhere that sleeping next to someone can help you sleep.” Colson shrugged. “Just saying.”

That wasn’t what Dom was expecting to hear, and it took him a second to decide whether it was a good idea or not. It's not that he was against it, he just wasn’t sure if Colson actually wanted to.

“You’re not afraid to sleep next to the dude who’s into dudes?” 

“It would be my honor to sleep next to the dude who’s into dudes.” 

Dom could feel his face heating up. “If you say so.”

It was settled then, they were actually doing this.

Dom pushed open the curtain that hid his bed. It wasn’t that big, and considering Colson’s height, he wondered if this was even going to work. Colson assured him it was fine, and climbed into the bunk. It took Colson a minute to get anywhere near comfortable, but he eventually found a decent position. He had his back against the wall and his legs hanging off the edge of the bed. Dom thought he looked ridiculous, but he was still flattered that Colson willingly stuffed himself in that little tour bus bunk for him.

“I’m ready!” Colson said in a sing-songy voice, his arms outstretched. Dom swallowed hard, still a bit unsure of the whole situation, but climbed into bed regardless. Without hesitation, Colson wrapped his arms around Dom and pulled him towards his chest. He rested his chin in the crook of Dom’s neck.

“Goodnight,” He hummed, “and don’t hesitate to wake me up if you need something.”

Dom wasn’t sure how much this would affect the quality of his sleep, but it gave him a feeling of domesticity that he hadn’t experienced in a long time. He had to admit, he sort of loved it. It was comfortable, it was familiar. Dom decided that, even if he were to end up lying awake the whole night, he was glad he’d be doing it in Colson’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> could you tell I wrote this during class and didn't read over it at all? oh well!  
> lmk if I should write another chapter bc I'm definitely considering it


End file.
